


Giochi sulla neve

by Ellygattina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: I piccoli Sam e Dean si stanno godendo la neve e le vacanze di Natale in un paesino di montagna ma si sa che gli imprevisti sono sempre dietro l'angolo.*Questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa “Advent Calendar 2020” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Giochi sulla neve

Dopo essere sopravvissuto per miracolo all'ultimo lavoro che aveva svolto, John Winchester aveva deciso di concedersi una pausa per riprendersi dalle ferite e si trovava ora, poco dopo Natale, in un paesino di montagna in cui i suoi figli si divertivano un mondo. Per il momento, infatti, le scuole erano chiuse per le vacanze e potevano quindi godersi lo spesso strato di neve che ammantava ogni cosa.  
Quel pomeriggio, in particolare, era il turno dello slittino che aveva comprato pochi giorni prima, cedendo alle suppliche di Sam e ai suoi ricordi di bambino. Da piccolo aveva amato anche lui quel gioco ed era stato bellissimo spiegare loro, per una volta, qualcosa di normale. Per un meraviglioso attimo, gli era sembrato di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, oppure che qualcuno gli avesse restituito, chissà come, la vita felice che anni prima aveva sognato con Mary.  
A distoglierlo da questi strani pensieri fu la voce del figlio maggiore, che lo chiamava entusiasta da un punto decisamente troppo alto per qualcuno con poca esperienza.  
«Guarda come scendo da qui, papà!» esclamò felice con gli occhi che brillavano.  
«Sei troppo in alto, Dean. Torna qui» gli disse stancamente, rivedendo però se stesso alla sua età mentre giocava con gli amici. Anche a lui piacevano molto le discese rischiose ma adesso sapeva il motivo per cui i suoi genitori l'avevano sempre rimproverato e non poteva permettere al figlio di farsi del male.  
«È quello che ho detto anch'io» brontolò Sam imbronciato, per una volta d'accordo con lui, scivolando di nuovo nella neve ormai ghiacciata mentre cercava inutilmente di raggiungere Dean. L'idea di scendere da lassù con lo slittino gli faceva paura, in realtà, ma questo non significava che non volesse arrivare in cima a quella ripida salita. Aveva pur sempre cinque anni e imitare il fratello era comunque una tentazione irresistibile.  
«Non muoverti, vengo a prenderti» raccomandò John, facendo segno al più piccolo di restare dov'era prima di affondare gli scarponi nella neve e salire a sua volta.  
«Non ce n'è bisogno. Posso scendere da solo con lo slittino» protestò Dean dispiaciuto. Era sicurissimo di aver visto, il giorno prima, altri bambini all'incirca della sua età che giocavano su quella pista, e se ci riuscivano loro, poteva farlo anche lui.  
«Ho detto di no. È pericoloso» ripeté severo il padre e finalmente il figlio parve convincersi.  
«Va bene» rispose mogio, muovendosi piano per scendere dallo slittino e tornare giù a piedi, ma un attimo dopo, senza avere la minima idea di come fosse successo, si sentì trascinare verso il basso.  
«Tieniti forte!» fece appena in tempo a urlargli l'uomo, ormai quasi arrivato, mentre Dean partiva velocissimo. Fortunatamente aveva avuto l'istinto di rimettersi subito in posizione, ma anche così la guida non era quella controllata di prima e lo slittino finì presto per ribaltarsi, parecchi metri più in basso, strappandogli un grido di dolore al violento impatto con una roccia seminascosta.  
«Dean!» lo chiamarono gli altri preoccupati, correndo verso di lui.  
Sam era più vicino e dopo una capriola nella neve, di cui parve non accorgersi nemmeno, lo raggiunse per primo, chinandosi terrorizzato sul fratello maggiore, che si stringeva il braccio destro con il volto pallidissimo mentre le lacrime gli rigavano le guance.  
«Che ti sei fatto?» domandò agitato, cercando invano di tirarlo su. Doveva essere grave se non riusciva ad alzarsi e il piccolo stava già per piangere a sua volta quando il padre li raggiunse.  
«Dove ti fa male?» chiese perentorio, nascondendo in quel modo la sua preoccupazione mentre lo metteva seduto senza alcuno sforzo.  
«Il polso...» ansimò Dean, spaventato e dolorante, mentre l'uomo lo scrutava attentamente per valutare i danni.  
«Hai battuto la testa?» domandò ancora.  
«No» mormorò, tirando su col naso nel tentativo di smettere di piangere. Non voleva spaventare il fratellino più di quanto non fosse già ma il dolore era molto forte e iniziava a temere di essersi rotto il braccio.  
«Bene. Sam, prendi lo slittino e seguimi» disse John, in tono ancora duro ma decisamente sollevato, prendendo in braccio il figlio maggiore mentre il più piccolo, dopo essersi asciugato gli occhi con una manica, si affrettava a eseguire l'ordine.  
Per fortuna il cottage che avevano affittato per quel periodo di vacanza era vicino e lo raggiunsero in pochi minuti.  
Appena entrati, l'uomo valutò meglio i danni, sospirando impercettibilmente di sollievo quando vide che Dean, con ogni probabilità, se la sarebbe cavata solo con qualche livido nei punti in cui aveva sbattuto contro alberi e rocce.  
«Hai capito, adesso, perché ti avevo detto di no?» gli chiese severo mentre gli porgeva il ghiaccio.  
«Sì... Scusa» mormorò il bambino con gli occhi bassi.  
«Ricordatelo la prossima volta» lo ammonì con lo stesso tono, scompigliandogli però i capelli per fargli capire che era tutto a posto.  
«Tranquillo, Sam, non è niente di grave» aggiunse poi più dolcemente rivolto al figlio minore, che non aveva ancora smesso di guardare spaventato il fratello come se dovesse succedergli chissà cosa da un momento all'altro.  
«Davvero?» domandò questi incredulo e speranzoso insieme.  
L'uomo annuì, suo malgrado intenerito, ripetendo il gesto di poco prima, e il piccolo si girò felice verso Dean, che gli sorrise e lo invitò a raggiungerlo sul letto mentre il genitore si allontanava per prendersi una birra.  
Sam non se lo fece ripetere due volte e prese posto al suo fianco, riuscendo finalmente a rilassarsi dopo tanta paura mentre il più grande faceva del suo meglio per nascondere il dolore. Aveva preso botte un po' ovunque ma quella era sicuramente la parte messa peggio e il ghiaccio, per quanto utile, era comunque fastidioso.  
Peccato però che il polso, con il passare delle ore, si gonfiò sempre di più, assumendo inoltre una brutta colorazione violacea che alla fine convinse John a portarlo al pronto soccorso dell'ospedale più vicino.  
Attesero a lungo prima che lo chiamassero per le radiografie, al punto che Sam, nonostante la preoccupazione, finì per addormentarsi in braccio al padre mentre Dean sedeva mogio al loro fianco con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla del genitore.  
Per fortuna non c'erano fratture e il bambino se la cavò con una fasciatura e degli antidolorifici, ma trattandosi del polso destro, aveva grosse difficoltà a mangiare e a fare qualsiasi cosa. La parte peggiore però, mentre la sua famiglia lo aiutava in tutto, era il divieto di giocare sulla neve per evitare altri danni, ma almeno il padre, stranamente dispiaciuto per motivi che non riuscì mai a comprendere, rimase con loro per tutto il tempo della sua guarigione come un genitore normale.

  


Prompt: Slittino

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e di non essere andata troppo OOC con John ma il piccolo Dean mi faceva troppa pena e ho voluto almeno regalargli un padre che si comporta come tale, una volta tanto. :3  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la fic partecipa all'iniziativa “Advent Calendar 2020” indetta dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033) (gruppo nuovo perché quello vecchio è stato abbandonato, si spera temporaneamente, per problemi di facebook). Mi raccomando, ringraziate anche l'admin se questa cosina vi è piaciuta, perché senza di lei non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto augurandovi una buona serata.  
Bacioni e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


End file.
